Flower, Statue, Dream
by The Black Gryphon
Summary: In a dream, Li dreamed of killing someone... what happened if it came true? Please Read and review...(note: this story didn't upload the first time...so if you read it before, please check it out again. Thanks!)


Flower, statue, dream

****

By The Black Gryphon

Li walked down the hall, confused and unsure. Where was he? Why did he feel so different? Looking at the candle in his hand, he looked at the floor.

The floor was covered in blood, and so where his hands.

His hands, they weren't his, they were of someone older...

Li ran down the hallway till he came to a room. In the room grew a single Cherry Blossom Tree. The Flowers in full bloom released their scent; the soft petals just above his reach. Stretching as far as he could, he touched a single blossom, only to have it die under his touch. One by one, the flowers fell from the tree, turning into fine dust. Li stared at the dust, and the next thing he knew, the tree had disappeared, leaving a statue of a star in front of him. Afraid of touching it, he backed away, only to face an Angel.

The Angel lifted up his hand and summoned power, sending it at Li. Already trained of combat, Li dodged it, only to see that he wasn't the target. The blast hit the star, shattering it to dust. Random pieces cut his face, his hands, his body, but he ran toward the statue.

He didn't know why he was running towards it.

He didn't know what it meant. All he knew was that something was there.

Looking back, he looked to see that the angel wasn't following him... in fact the angel had very much disappeared. Stepping in front of the pile of rubble that was once the statue, he saw a sleeping girl. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he stared at her. Emerald eyes opened and stared right into his own. Smiling, she placed a soft hand on his cheek, and leaned in. The sound of metal going into flesh ripped through the air, and the girl's eyes went wide. Looking sadly at him, she fell into darkness. Li stood there, covered in her blood, his sword in his hand, dripping her blood onto his hand.

__

I'll kill the blossom Li... And Then...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A 6 Year old Li bolted up in his bed, the dream still before his eyes. Getting out of bed, he walked down the long dark hallway for a glass of water. Shadows and ghosts seemed to be hiding waiting for him to get near.

Since when did a Dream make him scared?

It's was Just a dream right?

Just a dream?

........or was it a prophecy?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A now 18 year old Li stared into the night sky, the laugh ringing in is ears. Looking upward, he saw the moon, the stars, and the darkness of night. Suddenly a flash of light, a giggle, and the scream of a girl broke the silent, peaceful moment.

"SAKURA!!!" Li yelled as he leapt off his balcony. Landing with a thud, he ran toward the park till he heard the giggling again, this time louder. Li caught up with Sakura, and saw the ghost, her clear wings flapping in the breeze.

__

Li....

Li ran beside Sakura, a unknown force giggling in his ears.

__

Li...

Li noticed that Sakura was no longer there. Taking out his sword, he waited till there was a rustle. Thrusting his sword in that direction, suddenly froze. Warm blood covered his hands as Sakura eyes went wide.

"Li-Kun?" And Sakura's eyes closed. Grabbing her, Li hugged her close.

"Sakura! Just hang on! I'll get Help! Just ha-" Li froze as he saw that Sakura was dead. Another rustle in the bushes alerted Li as he swung towards it, ignoring the tears that streaked down his face. A Ghost smiled.

__

I told you... I told you... I'd kill the blossom... and now... I'll be going!

"WAIT! Come back here!" But it was too late, the angel like ghost disappeared. Turning around, Li stared at the body of Sakura, pale and cold. Lifting her up, he hugged her as he took out a ward. Looking into the sky, he closed his eyes as... "Force Know my Plight, release the light! FIRE!"

And the flames took away the pain...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Li-san! Your wake!" Meilin said, after noticing that his eyes opened. Looking at his hand, he saw that it was bandaged. Closing his eyes, Li slowly slipped back into the darkness, hoping that the feeling of pain, guilt, and sadness would leave him alone. Yet even there he remembered. Weeks passed, and he was allowed out of the hospital. Meilin took care of Li, but he seemed to drift off. Standing by the Balcony, he stood there, sometimes for 4 to 5 hours, staring at the streets below.

Today was another day, another day without Sakura. Though the sun was beaming down rays of warmth, Li didn't feel it. All he felt was the sticky blood on his hands, and saw only the astonished eyes of Sakura. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her, either smiling, laughing, or when he had killed her.

Li opened his eyes to stare at the street again, only to find a pair of Emerald ones staring right back at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Notes: Okay... this was SUPPOSED to be a one shot, but I'm unsure about it. Should I continue it or not? anyway... please Read and Review and tell me what to do!


End file.
